Aphrodite's Stopwatch
by PJOsOmEtHiNg
Summary: Aphrodite gives Percy a stop watch that will pause time... Lemons, Don't like, don't read.
1. Prologue

I was having the greatest moment of my life - raping Annabeth. I was plunging into her tight ass from behind, but all of a sudden, I woke up. I was in my bed, extremely horny from my dream, so I did what anyone else would do - masturbate.

I was half way to my climax when I heard a knock on the door.

"Percy? You there? My mom wants to talk to you." It was Silena, and she was nude. Apparently, there was a ritual for whenever Aphrodite visited camp, all female demigods must remain nude and could only have sex and masturbate outdoors.

When she saw what I was doing she beckoned for me to follow, "Come outside and I'll help you finish it."

I followed her outside, she bent over and spread her ass cheeks open, revealing a small hole. I began to thrust in and out of her ass, she was way better than I thought. Maybe even better than Annabeth. I looked up and saw people passing by, none gave second glances. But as I looked towards the Athena cabin, I could see Annabeth laying on the ground with her legs spread wide, thrusting a dildo in and out of her pussy. This turned me on even more and I began to thrust faster. But as I looked closer, I saw that her grey eyes were focused straight at my dick. When I saw this, I flung Silena over my shoulders and walked towards Annabeth. I dumped Silena on the ground, spread her legs and cummed on her pussy. I then grabbed Annabeth by her hair and shoved her head into Silena's pussy. She started to suck at every part cleaning off my cum. I was about to replace her dildo with my dick, but she was still thrusting so I settled for her ass. We continued to fuck until a beautiful women walked up to us, her boobs were so large and her pussy looked so delicious, she was Aphrodite, and she was naked. I just ditched Annabeth and tackled Aphrodite, I sucked, licked and squeezed her nipples while thrusting into her tight wet cunt, looking up, Annabeth had sat on the goddess's face. Soon, I pulled out to cum on her chest, but before I could, Annabeth laid her head on Aphrodite's boobs and I sprayed my jizz all over her.

When we finished, I was completely drained and exhausted.

"Ah, Percy I wanted to talk to talk to you, but since you're all here I may as well give one to you too." She said, pulling out a stop watches from her pussy. She handed it to me.

"This stop watch, when clicked, will pause time, use them wisely. You will wake up as you did this morning."

And with that, she vanished.


	2. Sex Outdoors

I woke up in bed, everything was back the way it was this morning. I turned over to see the stop watch that Aphrodite had given me, I guess it wasn't a dream.

I heard the conch horn sound for breakfast, so I got dressed, shoved the stop watch and went to breakfast.

I looked around for Annabeth, and there she was. She was coming out of the Athena cabin.

I decided to take out Aphrodite's stopwatch and clicked a button on the side of the stopwatch; everyone froze. I walked over to Annabeth and stripped off all her clothes. I decided to start with her ass. I bent down and cupped her cheeks with my hand, they were warm and firm, but soft enough for a spanking. I slapped her cheeks a few times, watching them jiggle.

I soon got bored and decided to strip myself. I rubbed my hard cock against her pussy to a few times before plunging in. She was so fucking tight that I was pounding her within seconds. I fell to the ground, landing on top of her and spread her legs as wide as I could. I was about to cum, so I pulled out and shot my seed all over her breasts.

I walked back to my clothes, but them on and re-started time. Everyone unfroze and people began whispering and glancing in Annabeth's direction. I must've fucked her real good, because she was licking up all my cum and rubbing her pussy vigorously.

I was already horny again, so I stopped time again and brought a few girls over to Annabeth. There was Piper, Thalia and Katie. I stripped all their clothes and put them in different positions. I seated Piper and Annabeth's face and shoved Thalia on top of Annabeth, her face was plunged in between Annabeth's tits and their pussies were grinding against each other. I stuck Katie's tongue in between Annabeth and Thalia's pussies and lifted her ass into the air. I stripped myself and buried my dick in Katie's warm ass.

I clicked my stopwatch again, and time started again. The four girls were kind of confused at first, but they soon got the idea and went along with it. We fucked and fucked, and didn't even stop when the Hephaestus cabin took out their anti-monster video cameras and began filming us.

I cummed in Katie's ass, pulled out and walked over to Piper who was sitting on Annabeth's face. I held my 8 inch dick in front of her face and she immediately shoved the entire thing down her throat. I pounded her face and saw her eyes rolled to the back of her head. I filled her mouth with my sperm and it oozed down her body to her vagina, which Annabeth licked up. I pulled Thalia of Annabeth and shoved my dick straight into her. My cousin was so tight and so warm, I pounded her so fucking fast. Annabeth was now licking my cum out of Katie's ass and Piper had Katie's face between her DD boobs. I cummed inside my cousin and headed for my final target; Annabeth.

Annabeth had stood up and was bent over with her face in Katie's anus. I used my hands to spread her ass cheeks and rammed my member into her tiny hole. She stood up straight, screaming in pain and pleasure. I massaged one of her huge breasts with one hand and vigorously rubbed her clit with the other. I saw Katie and Piper in the 69 position, but Thalia was nowhere to be found.

I saw her running towards us with a dildo strapped to her waist, her C sized boobs were bouncing as she ran. She came up in front of Annabeth and turned on the dildo, which happened to be a vibrator! She plunged it into Annabeth's cunt and began thrusting with me. Thalia and I were pounding Annabeth from both sides, I had her left breast in my hand and was rubbing her clit, Thalia had her right breast and was having a full-out make-out session with Annabeth. Annabeth was screaming into Thalia's mouth and already had several orgasms.

I felt my climax nearing and began thrusting as fast as I could.

I cummed in Annabeth's anus and we fell to the floor together, but I hear Annabeth moaning still; the vibrator must still be in her, I thought. Piper and Katie came over and cuddled with us. We ended up laying there for the entire day, Annabeth cumming every few minutes.

Spectators soon left, one by one.

"Wanna head back to my cabin and fuck?" I asked.

"Yeah," I heard the girls moan, dreamily.


	3. Sex During Breakfast

It was a few days after the incident. Annabeth and I had begun dating and she wouldn't let me fuck anyone besides her, Thalia, Piper and Katie. Mr. D and Chiron had left camp, so us demigods were breaking the rules all day and night. Annabeth was currently eating breakfast with me in the mess hall and me being the horny guy I am, decided to pause the time.

I took off Annabeth's shirt and threw her front onto the table. I pulled her shorts down and spanked her a few times before stripping my pants and plunging into her ass. She was so damn freaking tight that I was squeezing her breasts as hard as I could. I pounded into her a few more times before emptying my seed into her. I couldn't be stuffed dressing her, so I just put my clothes on and started time.

As soon as people began moving again, I heard Annabeth groaned in pain as cum began leaking out of her ass. I heard Piper come up behind us. She was nude, like many of her other sisters who had decided to take the opportunity to walk around without clothes, since there were no super-visors.

"Looks like someone's been having some fun," she smiled seductively as she bent over and started licking the cum off my girlfriend. Piper soon had all my sperm cleaned off Annabeth and was now shoving her tongue between her folds.

Hey Percy," just when I thought this couldn't get any better, Silena showed up. She had the biggest boobs in the entire galaxy, and a huge round butt that looked so soft. But I still preferred Annabeth, who was much hotter; Silena was probably second. Even I could tell she was flirting, by the way she was massaging one breast while rubbing soft circles on her clit while taking to me.

I looked over at Annabeth, who was panting with her body flat on the table while Piper was licking her. But if I looked into her eyes, I could tell she was saying, 'fuck her and I'll castrate you!'

But I was way too horny, so I clicked my stopwatch and paused time. I've just gotta say that Annabeth and Piper were frozen in a very sexy position. I stripped all my clothes off and walked over to Silena. I grabbed a handful of her boobs and squeezed them hard, they were firm yet slightly soft. I sucked on them for a few minutes before I decided to anal her. I went around and split her cheeks wide apart and plunged into her hole. I rammed a few times before I felt my climax getting closer and closer. I decided to quickly try out her pusssy, so I switched holes. She was so tight, I was screaming out in pleasure and squeezing her boobs so hard that she would've had her blood flow cut of if time was going. I was just about over the edge, but I wasn't going to make Annabeth suspicious, so I ran to Annabeth, grabbed a handful of her hair and thrust into her mouth so fast. Her mouth got filled so I pulled out and sent wave after wave onto her face, I even shot as far as Piper's face a few times! Too tired to get dressed, I went around back, shoved my dick into Piper and re-started time.

Annabeth, who was surprised from all the sperm in her mouth, choked on it, spitting it on the table. But she realized what it was so she began slurping it straight off the table. Silena however, seemed to be feeling painful from her fucking. She was rubbing her ass and pussy through her legs and was massaging her boobs with her other hand. She brought one nipple to her mouth and licked it a few times before closing her mouth over it to stem the pain.

The scene in front of me was so erotic, I had to hold back from jumping her. But I didn't have to, Annabeth leaped up from the table and pounced on her. She was sucking her boobs and fingering her pussy while at it. Silena had her head back and was moaning. Piper lay down under Annabeth and began licking her sister's ass. There were so many different places to shove my dick in, I didn't know who to start with. I finally decided to make Silena blow me, so I went above her head and plunged my dick in her mouth. I used my hands, one for massaging the breast Annabeth wasn't sucking, and one for spanking Annabeth.

I was almost there, but I wasn't going to pull out this time. I shot out hot ropes of my cum down her throat and she swallowed it all. I decided to fuck Piper next because she hadn't gotten anything near her pussy yet. She was on all fours, so I went behind her and thrust in doggy style. She let out a moan, and I grabbed her hair and pulled it back. Annabeth got on all fours as well and started making out with Piper while Silena was pumping a dildo in and out of her. I assumed that Silena had that dildo shoved deep in her pussy the whole day. Silena and I began to thrust faster into the girls and as Annabeth cummed, I shoved Piper to the ground and stopped thrusting.

"What do you want bitch, who do you belong to?!" I screamed.

"You! I belong to you! Please fuck me with your huge fat cock, please make me cum!" She screamed at the top of her voice.

I thrust into her as fast as I could and we came together. She released all of her juices and drenched me and I filled her up so much that cum began leaking out of her pussy. She fainted from the immense pleasure and we left her there while we finished. Annabeth dropped her pussy on my cock and Silena sat on my face, facing Annabeth so all I could see was her big round ass.

Annabeth began bouncing on my dick and I licked at Silena's cunt, I brought my hand around her thighs and began squeezing her butt. Annabeth was soon pounding her body down on my cock and I had begun fingering Silena's ass. The two girls were making out with each other and groping each other's boobs. I was nearing my climax so I begun bucking my hips against Annabeth's. I filled Annabeth's pussy to the brim with my sperm and she drenched me from my abdomen to my thighs, Silena cummed and I cupped my mouth over her pussy, drinking up her juices and letting the excess squirt all over my face.

Annabeth collapsed onto my chest and Silena fell on top of her, shoving her face into Annabeth's ass and inhaling the scent. We all fell asleep there in the mess hall.

* * *

A few hours later, we woke up nude in the mess hall, our limbs tangled together. Piper was still unconscious so I plunged into her pussy and fucked her til' I came to make sure. Yep, still unconscious. We picked her up and took her to the middle of camp where most campers were situated. I got some rope and bind Piper to a tree, with her hands in the air and her legs spread apart. I face fucked her and the girls sucked on her tits and pussy.

I felt her wake up when her mouth began moving around my dick, so I pulled out and shot my sperm all over her face.

We cleaned up and left her there for other demigods to pleasure themselves with and all I heard for the rest of the day were screams and moans in the distance.

**REVIEW! HELPS ME UPDATE QUICKER!**


End file.
